Baby Rosalina Odyssey
PLOT Baby Rosalina was just visiting normal Rosalina's ship when Baby Bowser came to it on an airship told them that he's getting married to Baby Peach. Baby Rosalina tries to stop him, but end up fallin into the Cap Kingdom. When Baby Rosalina falls into the Cap Kingdom, she meets Crownette, the youngest sister of her two other sisters, Crowny and Crowna, all daughters of Cap Kingdom's ruler, Crowner. Crownette explains that her brother. Crowno, was stolen by Baby Bowser as a headdress for his and Baby Peach's wedding. So Baby Rosalina and Crownette set off on an adventure. After getting to the top of Top-Hat Tower, Baby Rosalina and Crownette meet the Broodals, but now there are some new ones, which are Rabbo, Lankee, Shorton, Harro (Harriet's brother), Kooky, and Krusher. After defeating Topper, the duo of babies set off to the Cascade Kingdom, where they'll find their version of the Odyssey, and Cosmic Glider. They soon find Madam Brood, the leader of the Broodals. They must defeat her to get the Multi-Moon. After defeating Madam Brood and fixing the Cosmic Glider, Baby Rosalina and Crownette travel to the Desert Kingdom. When they get there, they see Baby Bowser's airship on top of the Sand Spiral. They must get to the top off it to get the Multi-Moon. After defeating Harriet, the duo get the Multi-Moon and travel to the next kingdom, the Hilltop Kingdom. To be continued... CAPTURES # Frog # Spark Pylon # Goomba # Chain Chomp # Big Chain Chomp # Brood's Chain Chomp # T-Rex # Raptor # Binoculars # Tostarean # Bullet Bill # Moe-Eye # Golden Moe-Eye # Knucklotec's Fist # Mini-Rocket # Glydon # Disco Baller # Ravin' Piranha Plant # Lakitu # King Lakitu # Zipper # Cheep Cheep # Deep Cheep # Spiky Cheep # Cheep Chomp # Poison Piranha Plant # Uproot # Fire Bro. # Flame Bro. # Sherm # Tree # Golden Goomba # Silver Goomba # Bronze Goomba # Coin Coffer # King Coin Coffer # Tropical Wiggler # Big Tropical Wiggler # Angry Tropical Wiggler # Wiggler # Big Wiggler # Angry Wiggler # Pole # Manhole # Taxi # RC Car # Ty-Foo # Shiverian Racer # Gushen # Lava Bubble # Volbonan # Banana # Hammer Bro. # Meat # Fire Piranha Plant # Lava Gushen # Bone Fish # Mecha-Cheep # Pokio # Jizo # Dry Bones # Boo # Big Boo # Red Boo # Bomb Boo # Ice Bro. # Boomerang Bro. # Sledge Bro. # Fat Bro. # Skinny Bro. # Ninja Bro. # Lava Bro. # Baseball Bro. # Batter Bro. # Cook Bro. # Acid Bro. # Acid Bubble # Poison Bubble # Tar Bubble # Mud Trooper # Chargin' Chuck # Banaza Bill # King Bill # Baby Bowser # Blooper # Komboo # Ant Trooper # Big Any Trooper # Urchin # Big Urchin # Torpedo Ted # Targeting Ted # Dragoneel # Baby Dragoneel # Grrol # Big Grrol # Waddlewing # Goombrat # Flipruse # Nabbit # Amp # Galoomba # Cat Bullet Bill # Cat Banaza Bill # Blockstepper # Cat Goomba # Koopa # Paratroopa # Conkdor # Rammerhead # Skipsqueak # Spiny Skipsqueak # Pokey # Snow Pokey # Splorch # Splounder # Plessie # Wall-eye # Biddybug # Para-Biddybug # Bully # Fuzzy # Blue Lava Bubble # Magikoopa # Octgoomba # Peepa # Porcupuffer # Spike # Stingby # Thwomp # Ice Skate # Baseball # Bob-omb # Bob-omb Buddy # Golden Koopa # Tail Goomba # Draglet # Flophopper # Prongo # Captain Toad # Pianta # Luma # Jibberjay # Fluzzard # Whittle # Star Bunny # Gearmo # Choppah # Flaptack # Octoboo # Sliver Chomp # Smeech # Golden Chomp # Petari # Skeeter # Topman # Yoshi # Dash Yoshi # Blimp Yoshi # Glow Yoshi # TBA COSTUMES # Diaper # Biddybuggy # TBA Category:Super Mario Odyssey Downloadable Content Category:Baby Rosalina Category:DLC Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:Nintendo Switch DLC